Juste avant la fin
by Nelja
Summary: Gin et Kira entre les tomes 15 et 20, après que Gin est venu chercher Kira. Yaoi. Contient de gros spoilers tome 20, ou épisode 60, ou prépub 170.


_GROS SPOILERS TOME 20 (ou épisode 60, ou prépub 169), si vous ne savez pas ce qui s'y passe, NE LISEZ PAS ! Je ne plaisante pas !_

_Et aussi : yaoi, Gin/Kira, relativement soft. C'était censé être une collection de drabbles sur ce qui s'est passé entre eux entre le moment où Gin vient chercher Kira dans sa cellule et la fin, mais les trois dernières ont fusionné pendant que je ne les regardais pas, donc finalement ça donne du 100+100+100+300 mots._

_(Et oui, il y a beaucoup d'espace entre le première et la seconde. En fait, il aurait dû y avoir quelque chose entre les deux, mais, comment dire... ça a dégénéré. Genre, en un rating trop haut pour être mis sur ffnet. Désolée...)_

* * *

Le capitaine Ichimaru est mi-moqueur, mi-compatissant quand il constate. "Tu t'es même blessé, Izuru ? Tu sais bien pourtant que quand ce n'est pas moi qui le fais, cela n'a aucune valeur." Il le guérit même négligemment avant d'enfoncer à nouveau ses ongles dans sa chair. Kira remercie de tout son coeur et ce n'est pas pour les soins, mais pour les nouvelles punitions.

"Est-ce que j'existe pour être blessé par vous ?" demande-t-il, hésitant.

"Peut-être." répond Gin, souriant.

Au fond de lui, Kira est persuadé que ce serait une jolie raison.

oOo

Depuis qu'il a vu Aizen, Kira semble encore plus horrifié de trahir le Soul Society, il tourne en rond, murmurant le nom d'Hinamori.

"Es-tu sûr de ses loyautés ?" demande Aizen. "Nous n'avons pas besoin qu'il parte et nous trahisse. Au pire, il n'est pas _absolument_ indispensable."

"Je peux en être sûr, capitaine Aizen." proteste Gin. Et quand la nuit tombe, il sourit à Kira "Ce soir, tu dors dans mes bras, Izuru."

Ses mains se referment sur la taille de Kira émerveillé. Aizen reconnaît l'évidence : Kira ne quittera jamais volontairement cette prison-là.

oOo

Kira se serre contre le torse de son capitaine, bercé par ses bras forts et son odeur. Il est épuisé, mais il ne veut pas dormir encore, il veut profiter de ce contact jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Il sait bien que si le capitaine Ichimaru lui accorde cette proximité et cette douceur qu'il ne lui avait jamais offertes auparavant, cela signifie que la fin est proche. Peut-être aussi qu'il lui manquera un peu, espère-t-il.

Quand le sommeil le rattrape enfin, il prie pour ne jamais se réveiller.

Comme ça, il restera dans ces bras pour toujours.

oOo

Quand le capitaine Ichimaru annonce brusquement "C'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons, Izuru.", Kira n'est même pas surpris.

Il sait qu'il n'y a rien à faire, mais il s'en voudrait trop de ne pas avoir essayé. Il tombe à genoux. "Emmenez-moi avec vous, je vous en prie, je vous en prie, capitaine Ichimaru."

"Je ne suis plus ton capitaine. Je suis un traître." rappelle Gin en souriant.

"Je m'en moque. Je vous appartiens. Je vous en prie, emmenez-moi..." continue à psalmodier Kira. "Ichimaru-sama."

Gin étouffe un petit rire. "Impossible."

"Alors accordez-moi la mort par vos mains, si vous avez un peu de pitié pour moi. Je... je ne suis rien sans vous." Il baisse la tête, espérant encore, sur ce point-là.

"Non. Nous avons besoin de toi. Tu dois servir de diversion. Et puis..." là, Ichimaru se penche sur lui, et Kira tremble. "Je veux laisser ma marque ici. Je veux que tu gardes en toi un morceau de moi, que tu pleures éternellement mon absence. Alors ne meurs pas."

Kira avale sa salive. "Si c'est votre désir, je peux vous offrir cela, capi... Ichimaru-sama."

"Bon petit." Ichimaru sourit en lui expliquant son rôle. "Et après tout, tu seras avec Hinamori-kun." ajoute-t-il encore, avant que Kira ne le quitte pour toujours. Il lui offre un dernier mensonge, un dernier faux espoir, après trop de vérités.

"Tu es cruel, Gin." dit Aizen d'un ton amusé.

"Oh, ce n'est pas souvent que je réussis à vous impressionner sur ce point !" plaisante Gin. Il sourit, essayant d'oublier que son petit vice-capitaine soumis et implorant lui manquera peut-être un peu.

La moitié de ses adieux est faite. Le plus difficile est pour très bientôt.


End file.
